El guerrero del pueblo
by Mcspender
Summary: A veces, las historias mas grandes inician de la peor manera posible, con una muerte


**El guerrero del pueblo.**

Battlestar Galactica, Tom Zarek, Nueva Caprica y todo el universo asociado, fue recreado por Ron Moore, David Pick para Universal Pictures.

Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Xander y Giles y todo el universo asociado, fue creado por Joss Whedon para la Fox.

Contiene spoilers sobre el inicio de la tercera temporada de BSG.

Para Sugey: por que me haces sonreír y soñar.

Para Keyla:¡Chispita D!.

Para Teresa: por la Historia y sus ciclos, y por que me cae mejor Viggo Mortenssen ).

Y para una vieja amiga: Escucha las canciones de los hijos de la noche, y su música es hermosa ).

Esta historia inicia con una muerte violenta e injusta.

Un día simple y normal, Tom Zarek, hijo de Héctor y Briseida, nieto de Agammenon murió.

Nadie supo exactamente que fue lo que lo mato, si la inyección de cloro que recibió en la yugular o la caída de 20 metros desde el techo de la prisión, el caso es que murió.

Si se supo quien lo mato, el hijo de una de las victimas de ese atentado que le había costado su libertad ya hacia 20 años… Glorificus Agathon era el nombre de la victima, según consta en el expediente que se armo sobre la causa a Timmeo Agathon, el asesino de Tom Zarek.

Una causa que quedo oficialmente relegada a intento de homicidio, debido a algunas circunstancias poco claras; Una es el hecho de que en plena morgue, 6 días después de haberse efectuado los procedimientos de rigor y aun tras una autopsia rigurosa que despejo toda duda sobre las causas de la muerte, Tom Zareck despertó; y eso, obviamente fue una enorme sorpresa que arruino la causa que se seguía a su asesino.

Tom Zarek fue sometido a todo tipo de pruebas, tanto físicas como sicológicas. Lo que mas se destaco fue el Síndrome de Tensión Post-trauma que lo afectaba; constantemente hablaba de sus recuerdos en el periodo en que estuvo muerto.

Hablaba de un sitio tranquilo y pacifico, donde no existía el tiempo y estaba al lado de su difunta esposa Elizabeth; fue ella quien logro que fuese admitido a los Campos Eliseos, ya que había sido un guerrero del pueblo de Sagittaron y había sufrido mucho por esa causa.

Pero todo cambio cuando escucho una voz que invocaba a un antiguo señor de Kobol, uno que en su mitología, había sido nombrado como el señor del infra-mundo y cuyo nombre se temía tanto que pocas veces se le invocaba en la antigüedad, siendo prácticamente relegado a los cultos mas oscuros, indignos de poder rendir adoración en los templos de los otros 12 señores de Kobol.

Aun ahora, a los seguidores de Osiris se les consideraba como poco menos que fanáticos, capaces de las peores atrocidades con las cuales justificaron su lucha por la independencia de Sagittaron, aun cuando sin ellos, la liberación de dicha colonia de manos de los Cylons en la primera guerra hubiera sido punto menos que imposible.

"Acepta nuestra ofrenda".

"Escucha nuestra oración".

"Osiris, levanta al guerrero del pueblo...".

Esas fueron las palabras que escucho Tom Zarek, las palabras que lo devolvieron a una vida que no sabia como seguir viviendo, después de que mi error lo arrebato de la presencia de los Campos Eliseos.

Quizás fue la desesperación lo llevo a ser salvado, primero por Lee Adama, quien le hablo con la verdad, y después, al ver el estado en que se encontraba el pueblo en la flota, tomo las armas de nuevo(figurativamente hablando), en la arena de la Política.

Quizás esa misma desesperación fue lo que me trajo a mi, Willow Rosenberg, hija de Sheila y Ira, sacerdotisa de la Tradición de Gaia y hechicera mayor en el nuevo Consejo de Guardianes y Cazadoras a este planeta, Nueva Caprica.

Quizás, en este periodo de gran oscuridad, en un mundo sin magia y sin cazadoras; donde personas comunes y corrientes luchan contra un enemigo inimaginablemente poderoso, se necesita un poco de luz, una esperanza que les diga que la 13era colonia es mas que una simple leyenda.

Quizás Gaia me envió aquí para proteger a su más reciente encarnación, una pequeña niña, hija de un humano y una cylon.

O quizás, simplemente, tal como lo hice con Buffy en la Tierra, debo ayudar al guerrero de este pueblo, al que arranque de un descanso merecido, y pagar así por mi arrogancia.

La verdad, son muchas interrogantes, pero por la Diosa y Dios, esta vez no planeo fallar. Ojala esta carta les de un poco de paz sobre mi destino, mi bien amado Xander.

Te la envié a ti, usando el único vinculo que tengo con Gaia; un vinculo que es mas poderoso en el sueño y que me sirvió para…usarte como… ¿un fax biológico? (lo siento fue con buenas intenciones ¿me perdonas )?) Para así escribir esta carta por conducto tuyo.

Giles podrá verificar que esta carta tiene mi magia y que no es un simple recurso de tu mente inconsciente; te pido humildemente que les digas a los demás que no me busquen y que recen por mi.

Debo irme ya, falta poco para el amanecer en este sitio y nos reuniremos con una desertora Cylon que nos ayuda con inteligencia sobre el enemigo y sus redes informáticas. Quien lo creería, mis habilidades como hacker son increíblemente necesarias en este mundo.

Y no, Buffy no podrás tomarte mi colección de vino de la Rioja; Dawn, cuida mucho ese abrigo de cuero que te preste y por ultimo Xander y Giles los hombres de mi vida (por orden de edad no de importancia subjetiva) les dejo mi suscripción de Playboy que al menos se que ustedes si la aprovecharan por sus artículos no que Andrew… creo que me desvié un poquillo del tema D… lo lamento.

Me voy y de nuevo les pido que recen por nosotros y que tengan fe.

Por que llegaremos al hogar que es la Tierra, júrenlo que si.

Cuiden todo por mi ¿OK?

Con amor, armonía y bendiciones.

Willow.


End file.
